Star Wars Episode IV: A New Uprising
by Dark Side Love
Summary: A new imagining of the original trilogy universe! Dark Side lovers, this is for you! This is my first Fan fic, so please be kind! Rated Mature Adults Only for a reason. Chapter 5 is up for anyone reading, please review! You inspire me!
1. The Capture

Title: Star Wars - Episode IV: A New Uprising.  
Author: Nashara Ulrik / Tara Rexie (Second Life names)  
Time Frame: Original Trilogy  
Cast: The normal ensemble and ones you all love!  
Genre: Dark, angst, Alternate Universe  
Summary: The Original Trilogy as you never would have thought it could have turned out to be!  
Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, they of course belong to George Lucas we merely saw this as reshaping to his world.  
Warning: Be warned readers, what you know of what happened is going to change. During the change, several things will happen that may make you cringe, cry, laugh, whatever. We will not be editing the gruesome things out. This is an adult version of the Star Wars story, if you are easily offended....consider not reading this or subsequent chapters. This story may or will have adult situations to include but not limited to; mind control, brutality, sexual situations, rape - possible, implied, or otherwise. You have been warned!

Opening Scroll:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away.....

Star Wars - Episode IV: A New Uprising....

It is a period of Civil War. Rebel spaceships, striking from a

hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic

Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal plans to the

Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with

enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races

home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save

her people and restore freedom to the galaxy, little did she know that

the Emperor's most feared Agent of evil was after her, Darth Vader, and

he will stop at nothing to find those plans.......

Tattooine, never in a million years had she thought that her mission would have brought her here. The yellow planet below glared as it's twin suns shined down on it's surface. The Outer Rim was no place for her, at least that is what her Father had said, after all she was still so young. She had to remind him that she was one of the youngest, yet one of the most respected members of the Senate to let him feel more comfortable about her coming on this mission. Relaxing in her quarters aboard the Tantive IV, Princess Leia ambassador in the Galactic Sentate quietly contemplated her mission. From the outside it would appear that she was a diplomat, and this was true, but her mission had a guarded secret. She was part of the Rebel Alliance and she was here to receive a transmission. One that would change the course of the war against the Empire forever. Thinking of her home world of Alderaan and how they were so peaceful, how they wanted no part in this war, it brought a small smile to her lips to remember her house, it had been so long since she had been there.

Her comm-link buzzed just then, snapping her out of her happy thoughts, and determination to succeed in her mission played across her face. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Did the crew not understand that she did not want to be bothered unless it was about the incoming intel they were waiting on? Shaking her head she waited for the response.

"We just received a transmission your Highness, you should come have a look." The officer replied. His voice a bit static-filled and she wondered about that for a moment. Letting it go her voice rang out with a bit of hope laced through it.

"I'm on my way, get ready to make the jump to Alderaan, Lieutenant." With that she slipped off her bed, clicked off her comm and checked her appearance in the mirror once before leaving. Her personal appearance was something of a bit of pride for Leia. Smoothing her hands down the white of her gown, patting the buns on each side of her head, tilting her head checking the flawlessness of her skin. She had never been one of the more exceptional beauties of Alderaan, a planet known for them, but Leia certainly was gorgeous, least she thought so.

The door slid open as she turned from the mirror and made her way to the bridge. Several crew members standing to the side as she passed them muttering some greeting of the day or other when she did. She had no time for such things, if this was the transmission they were waiting on, it was time to go.

"Report." A simple one word instruction. Word had circulated around that the Princess was a young woman that meant all business, one that took failure to the heart, was very stubborn, and had quite a temper.

"Your Highness, here is the datapad we downloaded the transmission to per your instructions. It came from the source we expected, and no trace of it is in our main computer." The Lieutenant handed the pad to Leia and she nodded her head. Reading through it briefly and seeing it was the bit of information they had been waiting on brought a wide smile to her pink lips.

"Excellent, prepare to make the jump to lightspeed....." Her sentence cut off just then as she had a very odd feeling that something was wrong. Her mind went back to the static comm earlier and then suddenly it clicked. "We're not al-"

"Your Highness, a Super Star Destroyer just came in out of hyperspace right behind us! They are preparing to fire!" Came a very excited report from one of her crew. And just like that the ship rocked with a barrage of fire. "It's the Devestator....."

Hundreds of deadly laserbolts flashed across the darkness of space from the Star Destroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate. Explosions rang out through the ship, pieces of the ship flying off into space and inside of it also. How could they have found us?! Something is not right with this....it was all she could think as one other piece clicked in to place. The Devestator?! Wasn't that Vader's ship? Shaking her head she turned to her Lieutenant her voice a bit shrill, though it still retained the air of command she was known for. "Get us out of here, now!"

He shook his head. "Negative Princess, the readouts say the hyperdrive is damaged, and they have engaged us with their tractor beam."

Leia was instantly filled with dread. She had never met Lord Vader before, but she knew that it was inevitable now. She had heard so many viscious rumors about him. That he was some kind of sorcerer, that he had odd powers. Leia had never seen any evidence of such things and dismissed it. Nodding her head she knew now their mission was in danger. "Ready your troops, we can't let the Empire get the information." Not waiting for a response she left the bridge and off to find her one hope....

Another explosion rocks the ship as two robots, R2-D2, and See-Threepio struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. One more blast shakes them as they struggle along their way, troopers rushing past them taking up positions in tight space. Threepio encased in a gold metal, upright on two feet though the droids walk was a bit stiff. He was the perfect representation of something not completely finished, and made out of parts only the poor could afford. "Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure, this is madness!" Threepio's voice metallicaly droned on. Seeming a bit worried, and having a prissy tone behind it.

The troopers had taken up positions to the main door, aiming their weapons at it. They knew what was coming, the Storm Troopers. The Empire's personal army that did exactly as they were told to do. Rumor had it that they were clones, perhaps that explained why they were all exactly the same size. "We're doomed!" Threepio declared to the air and to his counterpart.

R2 glided on his three legs besides Threepio. R2 was an astromech droid while the other was simply for protocol. R2's front panel consisted of many lights and spaces for numerous tools to come out from. Both droids looked a bit beat up as though they had been through many battles. Though if you asked the protocol droid about it, he would not be able to say...

R2 made a series of beeps and warbles that only another droid could understand as they made their way down the passageway still. More troops dashing past to re-enforce the first group, but taking up positions more towards the bridge. One could only hope that the Storm Troopers would not make it back that far, but being trapped on a Star Destroyer, one could only realize the situation looked bleak.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time..."

R2 continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latces clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. There was no doubt to anyone familiar with ships that the Rebel ship had been run down and was now in one of the hangar bays of the Executor. Threepio looked around definitely concerned but not sure what was going on. "What was that?" He received no response from his little droid companion as a tremendous explosion rocked the door, opening up a hole to the main passageway, nervous Rebel soldiers took aim as a score of white armored Storm Troopers began blasting through the new hole. Smoke filled the passageway, making it difficult to see as the firefight began.

In a few minutes the entire passage is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bots ricochet in wild random patters creating huge explosions. Storm Troopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers as the Rebels hide behind crevices in the walls and around a corner, peeking out to take aim. Several members from both sides fall, holding shattered arms, faces, trying to cover holes in their white armor. An explosion hits once more near the droids. "I should have known better than to trust the logic of a half-sized thermocapsulary dehousing assister....." Threepio mumbled to R2. They had known each other a long time, and such arguments were not uncommmon to them.

R2 counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages around the two hapless droids. Explosions threatening to tear the ship apart, the Storm Troopers advancing past the main corridor, bodies lying around everywhere, scattered, bruised, broken. It looked like a war had broken out on the small ship and not just a gun battle.

The awesome appearance of the seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith made his way into the blinding light of the main passage. Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor observed the chaos silently. His form was garbbed in black, boots and gloves made of black leather. A plate of circuitry on his chest, small lights glowing and blinking, a large black cloak flowing around him. But all of this, nor his height was not what made the man fearsome. It was the black helmet. The one with large oval eyes, swooping points to each side and that grotesque breath mask. His frame in stark contrast with the white armored suits of the Imperial Storm Troopers along with the interior of the ship.

Everyone backs away from the imposing warrior instinctively and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops. Several break and run in a frenzied panic. Lord Vader watches them go without saying anything. He knows before long that they will either be dead or captured and either way he did not care. Striding down the corridor his troopers fall in step behind him as they begin to investigate the rest of the ship.

Threepio wanders around aimlessly. He had lost his little friend. "R2! R2-D2, where are you?" If his voice could sound worried, his always sounded like that. Almost like whining. A familiar clanking sound attracts Threepio's attention and he spots Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful young woman stands in front of the astromech droid. Surreal and out of place, she seems almost like a dream, half hidden, hood drawn up to hide her head and face. She finishes placing the card into Artoo and adjusting a few buttons on his interface Leia then sneaks off, watching the little droid join his golden friend. "At last! Where have you been?!"

Threepio just got a mix of warbles in response as Storm Troopers can be heard battling with the Rebels in the distance and deeper spots within the ship.

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!"

Artoo seemingly unfazed by the newest outburst of worry from Threepio scoots past his golden counterpart and races down a subhallway. Threepio chases after him. "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

Artoo responds with electronic beeps but continues on his path not disuaded by his tall friend. Making their way towards the escape pods the sounds of battle echoing through the ship.

Darth Vader stands smid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. Grabbing a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord. The man in his grip can be heard sputtering, gasping for air. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

Vader begins to squeeze the man's neck harder, struggling in vain the Rebel Officer continues to gasp for air. His voice emerges though a bit muffled by the breath-mask it is no less fear inspiring. Deep and booming, it had made many men speechless simply from the tone of it. "Where are the transmissions you intercepted?" Lifting the man into the air, off of his feet. Vader's strength very impressive. "What have you done with those plans?"

Finally the Rebel Officer gathers up enough air to respond, though it is broken up and between gasps. "W-we intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...this is a consular ship....w..we're on a dip-diplomatic mission..."

Even now he was being lied to. Vader hated liars and this one was no different then any others who had failed to meet his expectations. "If this is a consular ship...where is the Ambassador?" The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!"

Princess Leia knew her time was running short. They were going to find her, and imprison her. Not if she had anything to do with it. She carried the blaster slightly lowered, at the ready. Feeling confident that her plan would succeed she set herself, determined to not fall into the hands of the Empire as Storm Troopers scurried into hallways, and sub-passages. All she had to do was be sneaky, get aboard an escape pod and down to the surface of Tattooine with her two droids, and everything would work out just fine.

The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted sounds of the approaching stormtropers grows louder. One of the Storm Troopers spots her. "There she is! Set for stun." Leia takes a step from her hiding place, taking aim with her blaster and pulls the trigger. Unlike the troopers though she had not set for stun and one of them hit the deck. Taking aim once more she fired another shot but missed. Adrenaline running through her as she turns and tries to dart off. A blue ring of energy hits her body as one of the Storm Troopers had pulled his trigger, and now her body lie prone on the deck of the ship. "She'll be alright. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency escape pod. he snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astromech works his into the cramped four man pod. His middle leg having recessed up into the body he had to wobble on his remaining two legs instead of rolling in. "Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure."

Artoo continues to go inside the small pod and his head swivels around to beep something at Threepio.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease, now come out of there before somebody sees you."

Artoo begins to wobble back and forth on his legs, seeming to be a bit excited as the whoops and whistles he makes to his friend about the mission he is to perform grow in tone.

Threepio stands at the edge of the pod, peering inside he can't believe what he is hearing. "Secret mission? What plans? What are you taking about? I'm not getting in there!"

Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubborness and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion rings out this time very close and several laserbolts from both friendly and enemy troops streak down the corridor. Shaking his head as the lanky droid finally concedes the point and joins his friend in the pod. "I'm going to regret this." He muttered as the hatch slammed down quickly behind him, and the pod exploded like a shot into space, it was now on a path to the surface of Tattooine.

On the main viewscreen of the Devestator, the escape pod carrying the two terrified droids speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft. "There goes another one..." The Chief Pilot noted to his superior officer.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have short circuited." The Captain told the pilot, and both went back to scanning their instruments, waiting patiently for their next set of orders from the Dark Lord.

Artoo and Threepio look out of the small viewport, the only window of sorts the small craft is allowed. Stars circle around their view as the pod continues it descent to the planet below. "That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here." Threepio remarked as the Star Destroyer got smaller and smaller.

Artoo beeped a response, something akin to he hoped that the Princess would be alright and the sooner they got down the sooner they could begin their task. Threepio's voice chimed in once more as they entered Tattooin'e atmosphere. "Are you sure this things safe?"

Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored Strom Troopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The Sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, even if you couldn't tell behind the opaque lenses, but the senator does not move. "Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

Her voice was cut off quickly as Vader spoke up, his tone very clear he was not to be messed with. "Don't play games with me your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

Leia's hope was crushed. Her eyes showed a glimmer of fear. How could they have known they would be here? How did they know the plans had come to this ship, her ship!? Shaking her head vehemently she responded. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."

Vader's voice cut through once again and this time it seemed more sinister then before. Liars...why did everyone have to lie. If this princess had only told him the truth..well certainly some exceptions would be made. But as of right now, he knew she would be executed for crimes against the Empire. "You're a part of the Rebel Alliance..and a traitor. Take her away!"

Leia is escorted through the hole that was burned into the hull from the begining of the battle. An Imperial Commander turns to the Dark Lord. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate."

Shaking his head, Vader knew that their goal was near. He could feel it. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base!" He feel silent for a moment, something was off. Something about the Princess, he felt even though he knew she was resistant, stubborn, filled with fire....there was something about her.

The Commander shrugged seeing that Vader had a point. "She'll die before she tells you anything."

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed." Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the commander.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not on board this ship, and no transmissions were made. Several escape pods were jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

Vader considered this for a moment and knew that the Princess had briefly outsmarted them. Clever girl...Vader turned to the Commander and nodded his head. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

The Commander nodded his head quickly. "Yes, Sir." The group broke up and Vader made his way to the detention cells. He had a conversation to have with a certain Princess of Alderaan.

Author's Notes: Well here you go. The end of Chapter One. Yes, yes I know, you all know what happens in this episode of the trilogy...but yet you don't know. -Evil grin- Stay tuned and see what happens....and oh yeah, R&R please!!!! (Read and respond) I want to know what you all think of our version of Star Wars.


	2. Desperation of a Princess

Chapter 2: The Desperation of a Princess....

Leia found herself thrust into a small cell that had little more than a metallic cot bolted into the wall to sit on. Taking a quick survey of the room she noticed that she did not even have any facilities should the need arise. Shaking her head she settled her steel will, knowing that she would be in for a rough time. How had it come to this? First thing was that she had succeeded in her mission and was about to make the jump to Alderaan, and now she was the Dark Lord's prisoner.

She shivered thinking about what Vader or his men would do to her. They did not have a stellar reputation after all, quite the opposite in fact. Wishing she had worn warmer clothing for she was chilled to the bone, and not just because she was filled with dread, but for some reason it felt colder on this ship then her's did, even being in space.

The hairs on her arms stood on end then and she knew something was coming. Something bad. Leia had these types of experiences all of her life. Most called her lucky, she called it extremely lucky. After all how many times had her gut reactions gotten her out of sticky situations, or revealed to her some truth that had been previously hidden from her? Yeah? Well what happened this time Princess? Her thoughts mocked herself, and she knew that she could not entertain such things. Leia had to be steel, unbreakable.

At the end of these thoughts was when the door hissed open and Vader filled it. His body towering over her own even as she stood up to rush out only to have it blocked by him. She had hoped that they would have left her alone, at least ransomed her off back to her Father, but no such luck this time. "Vader...we meet again. To what do I owe this *honor*?" That last word split her lips with venom and malice. She could feel the hate she had for him and the Empire welled up inside. Why not? Why not be furious at all they had done? After the countless lives they had slaughtered and ruined. She was right to hate them and what they stood for.

He smiled behind his black mask, and it caused the slightest bit of pain as his lips cracked. But he welcomed it, it helped to keep him focused, and the one thing most important to focus on right now, was the information this little waif of a woman held in her head. "You know what I have come for your Highness. Do not toy with me." His voice though deep and slightly muffled, still inspired fear. He felt her anger, that slow build up of her rage like the coming of the tide within her. Waiting a moment for her to respond he could feel something else....something he had not felt in a long time. Could it be?

She shook her head still trying to play off the fact that he saw right through her lies. How could he have known where they would be? Had her mission become compromised? Who could betray her like that? Trying to rid herself of such thoughts, they would do her no good. "I don't know what you're talking about. I told you already, I am on a diplomatic miss---" Her words fell off as she felt something constrict around her throat. Cutting off her air supply she clutched at the imaginary hand.

"Spare me your lies your Highness, I grow tired of them." Vader's hand was outstretched and through slow manipulation of the Force had gripped the Princess in a Force Choke. "You will tell me what you did with those plans, or you can enjoy the savage nature of my men..." To illustrate his point further he took his free hand and tugged at the lower hem of her white gown. Tearing it away it left her legs bared up to mid-thigh.

She gasped knowing that her fate was not what she had ever expected it to be. Feeling the cool air on the bare skin of her legs made her reel in disgust at what Vader was proposing he may do, or have his men do in his stead. But she could not betray her own people. Their cause was too great, their need to be free, to free others, she could endure this. "Y-you....want info---inforrmation? You --- have to kill me first and pry it from ---my cold, dead, skull." Words seeming to almost fail her as she sputtered for air. Her pride rearing it's ugly head, stubborness, eager to share her anger.

Reaching with his free hand he backhanded the Princess right across the side of her cheek. Blood splattering across her lips as teeth bit down on the inside, her head reeling from the force of the blow. Some of it splashing on his glove he smirked. He would have to get that analyzed, if what he suspected was true, then she may be the key to all of this. "Although I would enjoy such things...your death is not yet upon your doorstep." With that he released her from the choke hold and turned from her. "You would be wise your Highness to co-operate in the future." The door hissed open and he was gone right as it slammed shut behind him.

Dropping to the floor as she was left alone once more silent tears began to run down her cheek. She fell into a pit of despair, her hope running thin. She tried to tug the gown down to give her some feel of decency to no avail. Perhaps if she could get some new clothing...yeah right. Vader was anything but kind.

The black monstrosity made his way into the medlab. A few people lurked about nursing injuries from the battle. When they saw the Dark Lord come inside they all snapped up waiting for orders. "Out." Was his only word for them. The troops nodded and scurried out. Not wanting to upset Vader he was very quickly left alone in the lab. Taking off the glove that had the Princess's blood on it, he placed it in the scanner. The screen before him lit up in an eerie green, casting an odd glow about his helm. What he saw lit his eyes up and made them widen if not for the mechanically enforced breathing he would have stopped altogether for a few moments.

Subject: Princess Leia Organa.

Blood Type: O+

Parents: Adopted by Bail and Breha Organa

Birth Parents: Padme Amidala, and Anakin Skywalker.

Midi-Chlorian Count: 16,675

Home World: Alderaan.

Over sixteen thousand!? He pulled the glove out of the scanner and slipped it back on his metal hand. That could not be true. His heart and mind grew darker then it had ever been. He had been lied to, this whole time! The Emperor had lied to him to get him to kill all the Jedi during the purge and now it was a tool that had been used against him to make him a servant to the Emperor. Even the lie that he had killed Padme...in the middle of the lab Vader swore that the Emperor would die, and now he knew what he had to do. His mental anguish soared to new heights as he contemplated the past. He had to break his Daughter, he had to turn her to the Dark Side, and with her as his prisoner, it would be a much easier task to accomplish.


	3. Elusive Shadows

**A/N - Jenny2412 - I always wondered why he never found out too! That and so much more, but as I said in the summary this is a plot line that I have always thought as to how it should go. Thanks for the comment and I hope you keep on reading! **

**This chapter will be behind the scenes and something I hope has never been done before. This is more or less a filler chapter, but it sets the tone for so much more to come. Stay tuned avid readers! (if there are any out there lol)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3: Elusive Shadows....

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The Death Star. A Battle Station that would fill the world with dread and fear. Two instruments of terror that the Emperor knew would keep the systems in check. His inner sanctum with the solitary view port filled with that small circle in the middle, and the outlying lines leading to the edge served a purpose as he looked through it. Eyes filled with fire looked through this large port, each line dividing space into a sector for him to watch and to ultimately control.

He sat alone, like always in that specially designed mechanical swivel chair. Meditating on the future as he usually did, and it was crystal clear. His apprentice was begining to outlive his usefullness. He had begun to waver in his support of the Empire and the Emperor himself! This thought alone filled the deviant being with a new fueled rage. A recent ripple in the Force had made him aware of one thing. His plots could eventually fail. He could be thwarted. And it was his apprentice that he knew at this very moment would be the one to undo everything, or bring it fully back under his control. But with this future also came a revelation brought to him in a vision during his rare periods of sleep. Padme Amidala had given birth right before her death. He saw it now, the past coming up to haunt his future.

Mulling things over in his mind for a few moments, he knew what he must do. Find the children of Anakin Skywalker and turn them to the Dark Side. His meditation disturbed by a beep of his comm that was hidden away in the armrest of his chair broke him out of his newly hatched scheme. "What is it?" His voice was from the grave itself, cloaked in darkness just like his spirit and heart, never knowing the light he had once felt on his face during his time as a Senator, he had condemned himself to the pits of hell so that he could bring his vision of peace to the Galaxy.

A nervous voice broke through the speaker, one of his Inner Circle. The Emperor trusted no one, not even the Inner Circle, not his Hands that he had spread throughout the Galaxy to enforce his laws, and so much more, no he did not trust any, not even his valued apprentice Lord Vader. He did however, expect them to perform the duties assigned to them, if not, well then there would be one more body floating in space. "Your agent is here your Highness, shall I let him in?"

Ah so the one who would be his secret agent was here. Excellent. "Of course, he is not to be questioned." Came the simple but not to be questioned response. Through history the Emperor had made one thing very explicit to all he ruled. His words were law.

The Emperor's agent came through the sliding doorway and stood on a circular dias behind the chair. He would not kneel, he was quite too proud for that, but not too proud to have asked the Empire for their assistance. Mainly that of the Emperor. He had committed to certain acts and now he had no choice in where to go for assistance. "Your Highness wanted to see me?" His voice was filled with sarcasm and he hated to stoop to this, but if saved his neck, so be it.

The Emperor looked over the one who would be his tool at help him bring about the end game. He knew that the end of the Rebel Alliance was near, but at his age, with his body dying on him, there was only so much he could do on his own. His chair swiveled to take in the man whom he had named "Scout". Stocky build, ruggedly handsome, brown hair and that swagger that his race all held. Yes he would be a fine specimen to bring in his just desserts. "You will proceed to Tattooine. There you will be contacted to provide passage. The destination is unknown to me as of now, but you will agree to their offer, no haggling." His command given he saw no need to further the conversation. Turning his chair once more to the view port he waved his hand, knowing it was visible to the man behind him. A gesture of dismissal.

"Scout" not having any words besides a lop-sided sneer turned and made his way through the Death Star back to his ship. Not one trooper or officer stopped him on his approach to the hangar bay, they had all been briefed on his arrival and departure. His thoughts turned inwards and he was upset at the trap he had unconsciously layed down for himself. If only he had not lost that last shipment...he would not found himself in the pinch that he was in now. Scowling as his footfalls clanged up the loading ramp to his ship he sat down in one of the four chairs that could house a command crew. "Alright, we got our mission bud...off to Tattooine..." The sublight engines powered up and the ship blasted out of the hangar for the desert planet....

______________________________________________________________________________

Darkness of night had enveloped the Devestator, but in space it was always perpetual night, but even given such a circumstance the crew instinctively knew it was time to be in bed. Their internal clocks having been set to the time frame of Tattooine even as the orbitted the desert planet. Vader sat in his meditation sphere, the atmosphere perfectly calibrated to match that of his mechanically regulated mix and pulse of that horrid mask. It allowed him to remove his helm and regulator and allow "fresh air" to hit his face.

Reaching out with his feelings he touched the minds of the crew. Some asleep, some wandering, some at their stations, all of them loyal to him, and the Empire, but most of all to him. He ruled them with an iron fist and yet showed a certain degree of loyalty to them. Do well and be promoted, fail and be terminated. No one in his crew oppposed him, and many more were akin to his line of thinking.

But more important was not the minds of his crew, but of a certain Princess that had recently come under his control. He had terrified her, filled her with a fear and anger that he knew would be harnessed. But it would have to be skillfully done. She would not break easily. It would take patience, and subtle manipulations to bring about such a dramatic change.

Letting his senses grab on to the Force, and bring it under his reigns of control his mind soared the distance to the detention cell where the Princess was being kept. Light probes at first to determine her vulnerability to the touch and a small grin passed his charred lips. She would be very succeptible to it indeed. In deep R.E.M. sleep the mind was easily swayed with the defenses so disabled.

The Force was certainly strong with this young woman, that much he could tell. He thought it odd that she had not displayed certain traits to him already. Maybe he had been too focused on the task at hand to notice. Turning over such musings in his mind he probed deeper, and there was the one kernel of information that would begin her true downfall. He had inspired much fear, and anger in her, and now he would give her the shadows of doubt.

The image in the mind he invaded was potent, but it was more like whisps and tendrils then anything solid. He had to strain to hear it in his own mind. When they had attacked her ship he could feel her thoughts of apprehension, of betrayal. So, she thought that some one from her own planet, from her adoptive Father's own staff had given up the secret of her mission? Yes, this would provide a good springboard for his mental assault.

Weaving the prescence of the Force through her mind, he created images that were so pivotal to her descent. Putting to rest the questions of how the Empire had known she would be here to rest. The image surfaced, causing Leia to turn over in her sleep, the vision becoming clear. Bail Organa sat with his council on Alderaan. Plotting the mission that would put the Princess in danger. Alderaan had been a planet that struggled to remain neutral in the struggle. Yet Bail had been one of the most influential leaders of the Rebellion. But here was a step that could bring his planet the ultimate peace, never to be bothered again by the Empire.

Leia. A daughter who he knew was never his to begin with. Never had wanted except that his wife Breha did. Through touching her mind, Vader saw the past images from the moment she was born. Of the plot that was schemed up by the trio. That fateful day when sitting with Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan, the twins were born and it had been decided. Vader even through manipulating Leia's mind, and projecting this so she would remember it, grew outraged. Yoda and Obi-Wan. Two people he had trusted at one point in time had tricked him and even the Empire. They would pay for such deception. Turning back to the vision at hand he continued his not so subtle proddding. Bail only did what he had to do to please his wife, although deep down he had known what the Empire had done was wrong, he only wanted his people to be left alone. Vader even through manipulating Leia's mind, and projecting this so she would remember it, grew outraged. Yoda and Obi-Wan. Two people he had trusted at one point in time had trciked him and even the Empire.

So the plot had been hatched. He would give up information about his Daughter's mission to Vader himself. Offering her as an incentive to leave his planet be. The images flashed through her mind as she begin to toss and turn, her moans and whimpers floating out into the air of the small cell. Protests parting her lips, her mind refusing to believe it. "No....no....Daddy! You....you could---couldn't have....I won't be theirs..."

Another image flashed through her mind, the scene different. Her on her knees, skin slightly paled, eyes filled with a liquid fire of hatred and rage. Nude underneath the dark cloak she now wore as part of her attire. Her body feeling alive underneath the light covering that clung to her body like a second skin, clinging to her curves, erect nipples showing through. Head downcast in submission as she kneeled at the feet of her Master. The crimson lightsaber raised and ignited slightly above the girl's head.

Vader towered over her, saber in hand as he admired the work he had done to her. Taken her from an innocent, shining gem, to a servant of the Dark Side. He could not help but smile in his hyperbaric chamber with the thoughts and visions he sent to his own Daughter. Almost touching the blood red blade to each of her shoulders, he made his proclamation. "Rise, Lady Shard to your new life as my apprentice and servant."

The dream was so vivid in her mind, so real it startled her awake and Vader's prescence in her mind and cell vanished. Her breathing was ragged, panting into the small space. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that what she had seen was both past and the future. How could her own Father betray her like that? Her very blood and flesh, the one that had conceived her?! Her rage consumed her and she paced in her cage like a trapped beast. Two Storm Troopers who had been guarding her cell now relieved by a second pair spoke to the incoming set. "Better be careful, this one is lively. Some fucked up dreams..." His voice echoed off of the walls in the tight corridor as the went to the barracks.

Vader could not be more pleased with his work. Not only was she embued with rage that totally encompassed her soul, she believed every bit of the dream. Entering a full meditation he knew that it would not take much more work to make her see things his way.......

**A/N -Again I apologize for the filler chapter, but I felt it was needed to spur the rest of the story on, as always Read and Review! Next chapter back to parts that we all know....**


	4. A Boy's Discovery

**A/N:**

**  
Sage 1988: Thanks for adding my story to your favorite list! Hope you are enjoying it.**

**Orange Rain: Hello, and happy reading, hope you like where this goes!**

**Jenny 2412: Yes, there will be things in this story that don't mesh with how it was originally written, but as warned this is how we see the story going. Whether or not Leia is a bigger fighter then this when it comes to her Father we will see...**

**As always thanks to those who are reading this, please review as the story goes along, your suggestions are more than welcome and desired! I was stalling a bit on this chapter as I knew it would be a longer one, and I personally hate longer chapters, they slow down the pace too much for me. I had thought about breaking it up some to make it an easier pill to swallow and decided against it. Forgive the misplacement of when the torture proid droid, as it is not where it is supposed to be in chronological order...but I thought it would be more fitting in the next chapter. I will be more more mindful of this in the future. My apologies for not posting recently, this week has been a bit nuts! Without further ado...the new chapter!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: A Boy's Discovery:**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Jundland Wastes, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The twin suns blazed down on the sands creating a glare that if not careful had been known to blind people. The escape pod lies half-buried in the sand, evidence of a violent escape from the Star Destroyer. Two tracks line the hot sand as two helpless droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland.

"How did we get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." Threepio's metallic voice droned on, his appraisal of situations never sounded to be cast in a positive manner. Artoo just answers him with a series of beeping noises.

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen." Threepio picks up one leg kicking it around a bit, jiggling back and forth, and then the other, hoping to get rid of some of the sand that was caked in his joints.

Artoo's head piece swivels to look at Threepio as they continued to trek on. More beeps stemming from his the little blue and white droid. It was a good thing for Artoo that when he was constructed the maker was thoughtful enough to include some heavy duty air filtration devices around the wheel base, otherwise his bearings would have seized up by now causing him to be immobile.

"What a desolate place this is." Threepio never knew when to shut up and his constant barrage of prissy whining always knew how to grate on someone's nerves, it was just lucky for him that Artoo was very considerate of such things.

Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction the rocky desert mesas. Threepio stops in his tracks looking back at Artoo. "Where are you going?" A stream of electronic noises pours from the small droid, turning quite argumentative. "Well I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier."

Artoo counters with a long whistle. If droids could be impatient, then this little one had almost lost his. Threepio could not believe that they were arguing over this, it seemed absurd to him. "What makes you think there are settlements over that way?" Artoo turned more argumentative. "Don't you get technical with me."

Turning and heading down his new direction for a few paces, before the cylinder head rotated back to Threepio once more. Jarbles and beeps sounds coming from Artoo. "What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way!" Threepio takes a few steps towards the little droid standing next to him now. "You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!"

Threepio gives Artoo a little kick towards the bottom part of his main cylinder and starts off towards the direction of the vast dune sea. "And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it." Artoo's reply was a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering rocks. "No more adventures. I'm not going that way." Threepio halted looking back at Artoo.

Artoo no longer caring what Threepio has to say about the matter, fully sets his direction towards the distant mountains. Making small beeping noises to only himself now he took up what seemed to be a light melody of humming.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later......

______________________________________________________________________________

Threepio makes his way through the desert, separated from his counterpart he struggled up over the ridge of a dune, only to find more dunes, which seemed to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction that he came from and towards the rock mesas. "That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better."

In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him. Threepio seemed to perk up then as he caught sight of it.

"Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!" The bronze plated android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport. "Over here! Help! Please, help! Over here!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Sunset.....

______________________________________________________________________________

The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant hard, metallic sound and stops his movement for several moments. Convinced he is alone he continues on his way.

In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes hooded by a dark brown hood in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path.

The insuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs the small droid with an eerie glow. He manages one electronic squeak before he topples over on to his back. His bright computer lights flicker, then finally dim out. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas. Cloaked in dark brown robes and hoods, they were no bigger than Artoo himself. They holster complex and strange looking weapons as the cautiously approach the droid. Faces shrouded by the hoods, only their glowing yellow eyes could be seen, they hiss and make odd guttural sounds as the heave the robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.

The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tank-like vehicle that standsfour stories high. They weld a small disk on the side of Artoo and place him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle as the small droid is sucked up into the giant machine. The filthy little creatures scurry like rats up a small set of ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.

______________________________________________________________________________

The interior of the Sandcrawler is bleak, a droid component room is littered with spare parts, old droids that are broken down, rusting away because they have outlived their usefullness. The ceiling is four feet high, making this area very cramped for taller droids. Artoo slips down the chute and crashes loudly into the chamber waking up several droids. Other droids mill about, others engaged in various forms of electronic conversations. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom of the small room.

"Artoo-Detoo! It's you! It's you!" Threepio's vocabulator was shrill and sounded excited at the return of his friend. Battered, Threepio scrambled up to his friend and embraces him. The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns that slowly set over the distant mountains.

______________________________________________________________________________

Four Imperial Storm Troopers mill about in front of the half-buried lifepod that brought Threepio and Artoo to Tattooine. A couple are on foot, one is mounted on a large creature, complete with a harness. It's hide is tough, has a long tail and it bent down sniffing at the sand as if to catch a trail. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away. "Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction."

A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sane and gives it to the first trooper. "Look, sir.....droids."

The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great dand dune as the troopers continue to investigate the scene at hand. Knowing that if they have any hope of evading Darth Vader's quick judgements and punishments they had better find those droids, and the best way to do that was to follow the tracks....

______________________________________________________________________________

The droids bounce around in the small room as the giant tank trudges along. Artoo and Threepio see this as a prison, as a gross violation of what they were programmed to do in the first place. Artoo appears to be shut off as the the Sandcrawler begins to slow down. "Artoo? Wake up! Wake up!" Threepio bangs on Artoo's domed head a few times in an attempt to speed up the process. Suddenly the bouncing and shaking of the crawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men.

Artoo's computer lights begin to turn on as he begins beeping after Threepio's constant banging on his head seemed to do the trick. At the far end of a long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. A dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of droids. Threepio sees the tiny creatures move through what some would call assorted junk towards him and Artoo. Looking down at his friend his voice grows dim. "We're doomed. Do you think they'll melt us down?" Artoo responds with only a series of very low beeps, almost like he is depressed. The Jawa comes up to them pointing his odd shaped blaster at the two droids and prods them with the muzzle to get moving. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?" Threepio mutters as they are pushed down the ramp and outside.

The Jawas mutter gibberish as the busily line up their droids for inspection to include Threepio and Artoo. The droids take their places in front of the crawler which is parked besides a small homestead consisiting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.

Jawas flutter around fussing over the droids, straightening them up or brushing of some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas where their mouths and nostrils should be.

Out of the dingy side-building limps Owen Lars. A large burly man, quite a bit older his hair is grey along with his scraggly beard. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker. One of the little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language.

A voice calls out from one of the huge hols that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard. "Luke tell Owen that if he gets a translator droid to be sure it speaks Bocce."

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him." Luke nodded his head and ran back over to his Uncle's side. Looking over the assembled amount of equipment together, they continue to discuss the prices with the Jawa leader.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Owen merely states as he comes to stop in front of Threepio.

Threepio seemed a bit disturbed by this but quickly responded. "Of course not sir, not in an environment like this, that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..."

Owen had no time for this. Cutting off the droid his voice was gruff. All business. "What I really need is a droid that understand the binary language of moisture vaporators."

Threepio threw up his arms excitedly. "Vaporators! Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaparators. You could say..."

Damn! This droid could talk, he would have to see about limiting his speech some. Owen eyed the droid, eyes turning into narrow slits as he looked him over, still a bit skeptive."Do you speak Bocce?"

Threepio saw his chance, the odds were in his favor that this strange farmer would pick him in a sales transaction. "Of course I can sir, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. It's like a second language to me..."

"Alright shut up." Owen turned to the Jawa nodding his head. "I'll take this one." Moving down the line the lead Jawa waved his arms slightly, a signal to get Threepio ready to be transfered over. Seeing a red Artoo unit he picked that one too. "Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have of them cleaned up before dinner."

Luke shook his head, he could not believe it. He had already made plans and his Uncle expected him to change them, this could wait till tomorrow! "But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..."

Owen held up his hand to silence what he already knew was coming. "You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it."

"Alright come on!" Luke waited for a moment as he watched the red Artoo unit. As Luke begins to lead the two droids into the garage area the Jawas begin to take the remaining three droids into the crawler. Artoo lets out some pathetic little beeps and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is held back by a Jawa who points an electronic device at Artoo and with a push of a button Artoo falls silent.

Owen is still negotiating the price with the Lead Jawa when the red Artoo unit begins to spark and smoke. Sizzling sounds are heard coming from it and Luke turns back around and watches as the droid effectively fries itself out. Leaning over the droid to inspect it Luke shakes his head. "Uncle Owen..."

Owen looks up from his talks with the Jawa to Luke. "Yeah?" Luke holds up a couple of wires that he has pulled from the droid to show his Uncle that the red astromech droid was not worth it. "This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!"

Owen turned to the Jawa pointing a finger at him. His tone turned a bit menacing, trying to intimidate the little creature. "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?"

The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder, pointing to Artoo. "Excuse me sir, but that Artoo unit is in prime condition. A real bargain."

Luke considers this for a moment and watched the small blue droid. It seemed ok. "Uncle Owen....what about that one?"

Owen looks at a wildly bouncing Artoo and looks back to the Jawa. "What about that blue one? We'll that that one instead." With a little reluctance the little brown cloaked creature noded and traded the damaged droid for Artoo calling it even.

Threepio looked at look and nodded his shiny head. "I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes now."

Owen pays off the still whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots head inside the garage. "Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!" Threepio mutters to Artoo as Luke takes them inside finally.

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Various parts of a speeder and other various mechanical devices are scattered around the small circular room. Threepio lowers himself into a large vat filled with warm oil. The steam can be seen coming off it's surface. Near the landspeeder little Artoo rests with a large battery cable attached to a socket located in his head piece.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contimanation, I can barely move!" Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!"

Threepio begins to rise from the steaming oil. Now gleaming in the low light of the garage he would appear to be almost brand new if not for the different colored plating on his lower left leg. "Is there anything I might do to help?"

Sighing a bit Luke glances to the battered robot. A bit of his anger subsiding and a tiny smile creeps over his face. "Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" He almost had to laugh at that, he was never getting out of here.

Stepping out of the bath Threepio ponders this for a moment and merely tosses up his hands in an animated gesture. "I don't think so sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.

Luke being a smart ass sometimes responded the only way he could think of. "Well if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."

"I see sir,"

"Uh, you can call me Luke"

"I see sir Luke."

Luke had to laugh at that, he was bent over the little astromech droid now, cleaning him off with the edge of a knife. Scraping off some muck or another he found the gold colored droid to be at least interesting to talk to. "Just Luke."

"And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo"

Look stopped scraping the blue droid for a moment and drew the knife up almost like he was waving. "Hello."

Artoo beeps a response and Luke goes back to scraping off several of Artoo's connectors. Wiping off some spots and he scoots over to work on another section Luke looks over his shoulder at Threepio. "Your friend has got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through sir, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?!" Luke could not believe what he was hearing from Threepio.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir."

"Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an intrerpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways."

Luke is crouched down and struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. Swapping out tools he picks up a larger blade and continues to work on the droid, hoping to pry out whatever it is that's stuck in the section. "Well my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a crusiser or...."

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke reeling back head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch, three-dimensional hologram image of Leia Organa, the Rebel Senator from Alderaan, being projected from a little circle emittier that resembled an eye from the little face of Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's tampering obviously messing up the recording. His mouth hangs open in awe of the beauty he sees before him. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"What's this?" Luke asks. Caught up in the beauty of the image of the girl in the image. She could not be any older then he was, and never in his years growing up here on Tattooine had he ever seen anything that looked so gorgeous.

Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the same fragment over and over. "What is what?!? He asked you a question.." Threepio pointed to the holo-image. "What is that?"

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Artoo made some beeps and warbles as the image kept playing. "Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data, pay it no mind."

Luke becomes intrigued by the beauty, canting his head to the side. His mind seems to filled with her image, committing it to memory, seemingly hynpotized. "Who is she? She's beautiful."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir."

Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi.....

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir. I believe our captain was attached to----"

"Is there more to this recording?" Luke asked, having a need to see what else this young woman had to say. Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

"Behave yourself Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master."

Artoo whistles and beeps, seeming to get excited. "He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Luke muses mostly to himself but out loud hoping that Threepio could shed some more light on it.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke gazes over the princess for a few moments. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing." Luke readjusts his position reaching out to Artoo.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

Luke lost in a daze as he watches the recording, his eyes wander over the lovely princess and had not heard a word Threepio had said. "H'm? Oh yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off. Okay.." Luke takes a wedged bar and pops off the droid. "There you go." The princess image disappears instantly. "Hey, what a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message."

Artoo beeps an innocent reply to Threepio as the bronze droid sits up in embarrassment. "What message? The one you're carrying around inside your rusty innards!" A woman's voice calls out from another room.

"Luke? Luke! Come on for dinner!" Luke stands up shaking his head at the malfunctioning droid.

"All right, I'll be right there Aunt Beru."

"I'm sorry sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter."

Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on to a nearby workbench and hurries out of the room. "See what you can do with him. I'll be right back." With that Luke vanishes off into the other room for dinner. Threepio looks to Artoo, seemingly quite annoyed with his little friend.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him." Artoo beeped a little at that, and a few raspberries slipped out. "No, I don't think he likes you at all." Another beep from the blue astromech droid. "No, I don't like you either."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________________

The dining area was small, cramped but represented the comfortable sense of living. One not wasted on riches, but on survivability. The three of them sat around the table as his Aunt fussed over the sink.

Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, filled a pitcher with a blue milk from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts it on a tray with some small bowls of food and sets it all down on the table between them. Dishing out the bowls and a few smaller ones filled with red grain they all begin to eat silently. Pausing for a moment Luke looks between his Aunt and Uncle stirring his food around with a spoon. "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen..."

"What makes you think that?" Came the gruff response from his Uncle.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belonged to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." Owen seemed to be alarmed by the mentioning of this name but kept his calm as Luke plodded along. "I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well I wonder if he's related to old Ben."

Owen lets his control drop as he listens to Luke and his wondering about old Ben. "That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have it's memory wiped. That'll be the end of it. That droid belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

"He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your Father."

"He knew my Father?" Luke could not believe what he was hearing, such a subject was usually banned from being talked about. Falling silent for a moment he took several bites of food as Owen spoke up once more.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare te new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working on those condensers."

Taking a few moments to respond, he thought it was the perfect time to brooch the subject as it was a matter that usually made tempers flare. "You know, I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

Owen's face becomes a scowl and his temper drew higher although he tries to suppress it. "You mean the next semester before the harvest."

"Sure, there's more than enough droids." Luke whined the last part of this.

"Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year. Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his Uncle. "You must understand I need you here, Luke."

"But it's a whole 'nother year."

"Look it's only one more season."

Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. "Where are you going?" This came from his Aunt Beru as she looked up at him curious as to where he was off to.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I've got to finish cleaning those droids." Luke looked to his Uncle pointedly, making sure he got his point across. Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him."

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise."

"Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He had too much of his Father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

______________________________________________________________________________

Luke enters the garage to discover the droids are nowhere in sight. He takes a small control rod from his belt similar to the one that Jawas were carrying. He activates the rod, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship. "What are you doing hiding there?" Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning, kept babbling on about his mission."

"Oh, no!"

Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio. Rushing out of the small domed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small tripod astro-mech droid. Threepio struggles out of the home and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars. "That R2 unit has always beena problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times." Threepio blathered on, explaining something that obviously did not need explaining.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!"

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?"

"It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around, we'll have to wait till morning."

Owen yelled out from the house plaza. "Luke? I'm shutting down the power for the night."

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it." Taking one final look over the dim horizon he begins to head inside. "You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble."

"Oh he excels at that, sir."

______________________________________________________________________________

Getting to sleep that night had been a bit of an issue for Luke. After cleaning up in his refresher he had layed down on his small but comfortable bed. Staring up at the ceiling his thoughts had turned firstly to finding the little droid. How on earth was he going to find him now? The droid had plenty of a headstart on him, and Tattooine was known as a planet that if one wanted to get lost, it was easy to disappear on.

But secondly and maybe more importantly was the recording. He had to find out who she was. This thought over-rode all others as he finally fell asleep. His eyes moving rapidly behind shut lids as a dream came over him. The image from the recording of the beautiful woman in a white gown that did little to hid her figure. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The words seemed to torment him not only when the image had first burts out to slightly light up the small garage, but now even in his sleep.

Obi-Wan Kenobi...old Ben Kenobi...his mind reached during his slumber, trying to find the connection between the two. The dream shifted, showing him Threepio and he picked up his words of her, and how she must be someone of great importance. Why would she choose to contact Obi-Wan? As he stated before she seemed like she was in some sort of trouble...

These images, words haunted him during his sleep causing him to wake up early. He threw on his usual attite, simple pants, boots and a light tunic, all colored in a light sand. The outfit served as much for function as it did for comfortability in the hot reflections of Twin Suns. Musing over the course of action he had to take, he activated Threepio and put his hand over the mouth piece in a sign for him not to say anything. "Come on...we got a roaming astro-mech droid to find before Uncle Owen has my hide." With that they moved out to the landspeeder and were off in search of the little bugger.

______________________________________________________________________________

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken only by the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead. Owen made his way out into the courtyard. "Luke? Luke? Luuuke? Where could he be?" Shaking his head he went back inside for breakfast before starting his daily duties.

The interior of the kitchen is a warm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Several pots on the stove steaming as she stirs one and chops up some green vegetables. Owen enters in a huff. "Have you seen Luke this morning?"

"He said he had some things to fo before he started today, so he left early."

"Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?"

"I think so."

"Well he'd better have those units in the south range repaired by mid-day or there'll be hell to pay!"

______________________________________________________________________________

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a bit of a blur as Threepio pilots the sleek landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. Luke using his electrobinoculars to scan the terrain for the little astromech droid. Setting down the binos for a moment he looks at Threepio a strange look passing over his features. "Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this vert well."

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault?"

Luke brightened up a bit at the droid's question. "Sure, he needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so...Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid hit the accelerator!"

From high on a rock mesa, the tiny landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock cliff. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous blaster rifle and points it at the speeder, but the second creature grabs the blaster before it can be fired.

The Sandpeople, or also known as Tusken Raiders, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word as the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.

______________________________________________________________________________

Luke parks the speeder when he finally gets a visual on Artoo. Parked in a rock bed of a massive canyon, Luke jumped out of the speeder with his long blaster rifle slung over his shoulder. Jogging a couple of steps to place himself in front of Artoo he puts his hand on the little one's domed head.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?"

Artoo whistles his response in a resigned fashion and it is low in tone, feeble. Threepio comes up behind Artoo his arms moving around excitedly. "Master Luke is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission either."

"Well come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up."

"If you don't mind me saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop."

"Ah, no, he's not going to try anything."

Suddenly the little droid jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams. Bouncing on his little roller-feet his head spins looking to Threepio.

"What's wrong with him now?"

"Oh my, sir.....he says that there are several creatures approaching from the southeast."

Bringing his rifle up to bear he looks down the canyon, searching the sides and edges of the top for any signs that the Tuskens were around. "Sandpeople, or worse! Come on, let's go have a look. Come on."

Luke carefully made his way to the top of a rock ridge and scanned the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Bathas. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer. "There are two Bathas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now." He watches the distant Tusken through his binos. Suddenly a shadow passes in front of the lenses blocking his field of view. Before either Luke or Threepio can react a large, gruesome Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side of the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain.

The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii, the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. Luke manages to block the strike with his rifle, which is now smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.

______________________________________________________________________________

Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke. Dropping him in a heap before the speeder they ransack it, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop, then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Raiders fleeing in terror.

Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. This man's face is hidden from view by a large brown hood, body cloaked in the same color robe. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns to look right at him.

"Why hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo waddles over to where Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's foregead and the boy begins to come around. "Don't worry, he'll be all right." Ben reassured the droid.

"What happened?" Luke asked a bit groggy from the attack.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenonbi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his chin through the scruffy beard with a fingertip. "Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, long time."

"I think my Uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

"Oh he's not dead.." Ben's eyes rolled in his head a bit. "Not...not yet."

"You know him!"

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, well before you were born."

"Then the droid does belong to you."

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...." Ben suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

Luke sits up rubbing his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around. "Threepio!" Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. Threepio was a mess, wires hanging out everywhere, one of his arms had broken off. Luke tries several times to revive the droid by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back of his neck several times until the mechanical man's systems turn on. "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step."

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return."

"I don't think I can make it. You go on Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." Artoo makes a loud and flustered beeping noise, hearing Threepio's despair.

Luke merely shook his head. "No, you're not. What kind of talk is that anyways?" Luke and Ben help the battered droid to his feet. Little Artoo watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something he stands up and sniffs the air. "Quickly now, they're on the move."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The small dwelling had very few things inside of it. Obi-Wan obviously did not believe in having a lot of personal possessions, though it is a bit cluttered with desert junk, it still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner of the small home repairing Threepio's arm as old Ben sits thinking. "No, my Father didn't fight in the wars, he was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your Uncle told you. He didn't hold with your Father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

Ben considered this for a moment, and he had known that for a long time this day would come. "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your Father."

"He was the best star-piloit in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior, and a very good friend. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. Which reminds me...." Ben got up and went to a chest where he rummages around some. As Luke finishes the repairs to Threepio's arm he starts to fit the restraining bolt back on but Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke considers it for a moment and then puts it on the table instead. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

"I have something here for you. Your Father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your Uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealilstic crusade like your Father did."

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile."

"Sure go ahead." Luke watched Ben, transfixed at his tale, never having heard any of this. Ben handed Luke the saber and Luke grabbed at it, looking at it in a puzzled manner. "What is it?"

"Your Father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke thumbed a button, a snap-hiss is heard as the lightsaber hums to life and a long beam of white-blue light shoots out of the tip about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling as Luke begins to make small motions with it, hearing it hum in the air with each stroke.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Emperor." Luke had not really been listening. Mesmerized by the lightsaber.

"How did my Father die?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your Father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?"

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Artoo makes some beeping noises attracting the attention of Ben and Luke. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the lovely young Rebel princess is projected from the small lens planted in Artoo's face.

"I see, to have found it." Luke stops his work and shuts down the lightsaber, transfixed by the beautiful girl.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my Father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my Father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My Father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid delivered safely to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

There is a little static and the recording winks out, the light fading from the walls and cieling of the small dwelling. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. He silently sits for a moment considering his options. Luke has stars in his eyes, obviously lost by watching the image again. Ben picked up on his surface thoughts and knew that Luke would be willing to help, if not for his Uncle. "You must learn the ways of he Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

Luke laughed, not believing his ears. "Alderaan, I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That's your Uncle talking."

"Oh, God, my Uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force Luke."

"Look I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right of course."

______________________________________________________________________________

An Imperial Star Destroyer streaks across the heavens. It's course is the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star itself. Inside one of the conference rooms on the Death Star, eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a table. Storm Troopers stand guard around the room itself. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general speaks to all the assembled members. "Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

The bitter Admiral Motti twists in his chair nervously. He grew tired of this argument. "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station."

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate as long as...."

Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut off and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions enters. He is followed by his powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him. Tarkin's voice is loud and sinister. "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

Commander Tagge could not believe what he was hearing, could it be true? "That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over the territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Came the quick response from Tarkin.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge was not complaining, just pointing out a fact that others had voiced also. It was a genuine concern.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." This came from Vader, his deep, mechanical voice booming out for those gathered to listen to.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it." It had always been one of Admiral Motti's faults to speak out of turn, out of place and it was no different now.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Vader had begun to pace back and forth slightly, growing impatient. He had more pressing matters to attend to, his Daughter for instance.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort...." Motti suddenly chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's grip. The Dark Lord's hand was outstretched towards Motti, fingers curled. Motti began to sputter under Vader's control, it was like a phantom hand had clamped down around the man's throat.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin commanded of Vader, the only man ballsy enough to do so.

"As you wish." With a wave of his hand Vader let go of his grip of Motti's throat through the Force and the man collapsed to the table his breathing ragged. Tarkin turned to the group of people gathered looking each in the eye as he spoke.

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

______________________________________________________________________________

Luke's speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Luke and Ben both get out and walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies. Shaking his head Luke took in the damage and the mass of bodies. Who could do such a thing to such creatures who really posed no threat?

"It looks like Sandpeople did this all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Batha tracks. It's just....I've never heard of them hitting anything this bog before."

Ben crouches down, studying the tracks, the patterns they make. "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers."

"These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio."

Ben had now stood, moving up to the crawler itself. Inspecting some of the damage of it. Suddenly he knew what happened, what would happen. The Force was whispering to him of past and slightly future events, and he knew what he had to do. "And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial Storm Troopers are so precise."

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke looks back at the speeder tossing down one of the Gaffi sticks he had picked up. Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas and he finally puts two and two together. "If they traced the droids here, that means they may have leaned who they sold them to. And that would lead them.....home!" Luke reaches a sudden realization and races for his speeder jumping into it.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Ben cried out but it was too late. Luke was already on his way home. Racing off he leaves Ben and the two droids alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

______________________________________________________________________________

Luke races across the desert in his battered speeder, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong. But as he got closer he could seem a stream of black smoke snaking up into the skin. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach the speeder roared up the burning homestead. He jumped out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place. "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!"

Luke stumbles around in a daze looking for his Aunt and Uncle. Suddenly he comes across their smoldering remains. He is stunned and cannot speak. Hate replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.

______________________________________________________________________________

There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben and the droids finish burning the dead. Luke pulls up in his speeder, a look of him being broken, lost, filled with anger and despair. All of these emotions pass over his face and are easily readable by Ben.

"There's nothing you could have done Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed too and the droids would not be in the hands of the Empire."

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my Father."

Ben claps a hand down on Luke's shoulder. A silent form of saying that he knew just how Luke felt, that he was reassuring him even as he said nothing. Hoping that the boy would not grieve for too long, they had serious matters to attend to.

______________________________________________________________________________

Alright folks! Sorry for the long chapter as I said up top! But I am glad to have it finished finally!

More next time and please review!


	5. Visions of a Tortured Soul

**Author's Notes: **

**Orange Rain - Glad you are reading and that you are liking what you see so far, thanks for letting me know. **

**Hewhoreaps: Thanks for adding my story to your fav list! That so rocks my socks!**

**Anyways I will take the time now to warn you all who are reading this that this story is rated M for a reason. You will find out why this chapter, if you are offended by *any* type of adult situations or what people call for "Adults Only" Stop reading now, if not, then please continue on!**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Visions of a Tortured Soul...

Princess Leia lie on her back on the only item in the cell like room, a metallic cot. The cell was no more than five feet by five feet and only a bit taller than that. Her body felt numb in the cold room. Her once beautiful formal gown reduced to little more than rags that clung to her body. Torn asunder by Vader himself. It covered little, but that little left her modesty intact.

There was an electronic hum and then her door slid up, opening to reveal Lord Vader himself, cloaked in his usual dark attire along with two guards dressed in black Imperial uniforms. Behind them a black metal probe droid floated in. Little small lights blinked on and off, an arm with a hypodermic needle filled with a lightly tinted green fluid.

Leia's face filled with fierce determination, slowly giving way to the fear inside when she saw the assembled crew and the droid. She had heard Vader's words before, about him and his savage men, but she had hoped that he was only bluffing to get her to spill any information she had. The Sith Lord, Darth Vader closed the gap between Princess Leia and himself, only a footstep or two away she pushed herself against the wall, drawing her knees up and pulling her gown down as far as she could to hide her state of dress.

Darth Vader's controlled breathing filled the small cell for a moment before Leia reigned in the apparent fear. With a tight-throated swallow, she presented herself as the royalty she was. "Vader, I must say your return is expected, but not welcomed." Her tone quite clear of the inner fire of hatred that blazed inside of her for the man the entire galaxy had come to know and fear.

"And now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." No inflection of tone could be distinguished as Vader spoke, but it was quite clear that he would not be denied, and was one to be taken very seriously. Nodding to the men that stood behind him, they moved to the Princess and grabbed her, lifting her to her feet and against the wall, they had her pinned.

Leia struggled, trying to break their hold on her arms, attempting to kick and wrestle free but it was to no avail. She was caught in their stronger grip, fear ran through her, chilling her down to the bone. "I've told you on more than one occasion Vader. I don't know what you're talking about."

Lord Vader said nothing but raising a hand he extended a finger. Making a gesture to his men they proceeded as he had instructed them before entering the cell. One of the guards gripped Leia's tattered gown at the collar and pulled down, ripping it's remains from her body. The white material was flimsy and tore easily as she was left in only a pure as snow white bra and undies.

"What do you think you're doing Vader?!? This is a crime against an Imperial Senator! You will be tried for your acti---."

He raised his hand to silence her. Words cut off mid-sentence. He concentrated on his prescence in the Force and pushed it away from his body. Letting her feel his mind as he did so, letting her get a sense of the corruption, the darkness, the very depth of his cruelty. It caused her to shiver, not just from being cold, she most certainly was given her lack of clothing, but from the chilling sense that washed over her mind. "I am tired of your pathetic lies Your Highness. I will learn the truth from you, one way, or another..."

The end of his speech had been the cue. The guard holding her on the right let one of his hands free. The open hand moved up her arm, caressing her soft skin with the supple leather of his glove. The hand moved over to her neck fingers taking in the curve of her collarbone, the small dip at the base of her throat. It teased her as the gloved hand moved down between her breasts and slid to the right, his whole palm finally cupping one of her breasts fully. "Wha--what are you doing? You can't do this! I don't know anything!" Leia was incredulous, how could he let them do this?!

Shaking his head back and forth slowly, his patience was at it's limit. "I can and will do what I want and need to ascertain the truth from your lying mouth Your Highness. How painful this is, is up to you." The guard on her left pulled her forward and pushed her down. Bending her over the cot so she was hanging over it on her stomach. One guard kicked apart her thighs and quickly stepped between them, pushing himself right against her round, firm bottom. The second one stood right in front of her face. Her position right now was very compromising to say the least. Leia felt her anger rise, filling her head with hatred and rage, but her strength was not enough even though the words of her Father rang through her head. "Always be strong Leia, always, no matter what happens." It was what Bail had always told her.

"Your thoughts betray you, Your Highness. They dwell on your Father, but little do you know, he is not your real Father." Vader decided right then that it would be time to fill her in on the truth. "What he has told you is insignificant. Only I can offer you peace with your past and real truth."

The trooper in front of her stroked her face. Though it was a gentle touch his thoughts were sinister. The one behind her ran his gloved palm over her rear. Her heart sank as she realized what was about to happen. "Get away from me! Get your hands off of me!" She was disgusted inside, her mind reeling from the assault on her body. The probe droid grew closer, it's arm with the needle extending out. Her whole world as she knew it was crumbling down around her. She looked directly into those large oval, opaque lenses, glaring at Vader her temper could no longer hold back any sense of diplomatic speech. "What the kriff do you know about me or my family?! You know nothing! Only cruelty and malice.."

Her words trailed off as the needle slid into her arm injecting her with a fluid that instantly made her mind fuzzy. It was a serum to relax her mind, her inhibitions, it would enable his questions to be answered more honestly while lowering her sense of self. Vader's true lips cracked as a small smile formed on them beneath his helmet. Thoughts filled with nothing but hatred for the Emperor, the very man he had pledged himself to, but had been deceived by from the very begining. Leia was his daughter, but he would stop at nothing to destroy the man who had destroyed him.

Watching the effects begin to cloud her mind he let his powers flood her core. He forced his vision on her, raping her mind. Shrill screams rang out, echoing off of the walls as droid prodded her with a bolt of electricity. Arching blue between the space it sizzled her skin as Vader's mind locked on to her inner core in her brain. He pushed his vision into the deepest recesses of her mind, letting her feel it bodily as well as see it in her mind.

"I know you are a rebel spy and a great deal more Your Highness. The real question is what do you know for certain?" Vader's question had much hidden meaning behind it. His men had been tools only, letting her feel the very deep fear and anger of her situation. Such would help her be bonded to him when he did offer her a path and the truth.

The vision took over her mind. The feeling of it so real. It started at first as a replay of the one from before. Of her Father giving Leia to the Empire. Getting re-assurances from Vader that Alderaan would be left alone if one of the widely known leaders of the Rebellion was given to him. Bail nodded his head, knowing that the gravest of circumstances awaited her.

Fog seemed to shift behind her now heavily closed lids. One of the guards muttered to her, his voice soft, breaking through the shifting sands of her mind. "Don't you see? You belong to the Empire now...we can do what we want with you..." His hand slipping down between her thighs, caressing her sex through the thin material of her panties. He would do no more than this, but it was too a tool to guide her mind.

In the Force vision Vader gave her, her mouth gaped open to receive the manhood of the guard before her. The man behind still rubbing over her slit. A soft moan was muffled as she felt the fabric be torn from her body, but it was also torn from her outside of her vision. To have it done to her both mentally and physically was a way to make her believe it had actually happened.

The probe droid emitted another shock wave of lightning, but this time it was softer, and stimulated her body. Behind closed lids the scene shifted once more. Her mouth bobbed on the cock eagerly, savoring it's flavor. Hands placed on the edge of the cot to brace herself and used them to help push her hips back to meet the oncoming thrusts of the man behind her. She was lost in the vision and as she was assaulted with another electric blast she could feel the pleasure rise within her, not just in her dream-like state, but her body was reacting accordingly.

Small moans of delight could be heard in the room now as they watched her writhe on the cot, taking on the actions she was experiencing in her waking dream. The man behind her had been given expicit instruction not to act further than what he had, but he was rock solid from the way the Princess was moving. The man in front much the same way as even though she was doing it unawares her mouth was moving over the rigid outline made in the front of his pants. Vader's voice rang through her numb mind. "Give me the answers that I seek Your Highness. Give them to me, and you will feel pleasure beyond imagining. You were given to us. Now give in to yourself."

She heard them and she was so close, but she could not help but have a sense that what she was feeling was wrong. Her Father's voice was soft in her mind, as if it was going away. "Leia! Leia! Be strong Leia!" The droid's stimulation hit her once more and she almost toppled over the edge. Moaning louder in her vision, sex soaked with her arousal she could not help but give in even as her mind screamed at her. Her body and mind betraying all she knew, all she ever had known, by giving in to heat of pleasure. With one last burst of a discharge from the droid her orgasm overtook her. Mind-numbing pleasure flooding her body and outside of her dream her moans and screams of pleasure made everyone grin, except Vader. Oh he did love to torture, but this was for a purpose, not his own enjoyment.

Nodding to nobody but himself, he intesified the feelings within her vision, making her mind once more embrace the fact that she was the property of the Empire, and given to them for the pleasure of it's members. Using this moment, he planted the one thing that would make her question her very sanity even more than this act had. "You think you know your past, Your Highness? It is all a lie, *I* am your Father." Waving his hand to the two men, one unhooked her bra and slid it off of her body, collecting all the garments, him and his partner left the now open cell. Vader pulled his mind out of the young Princess's and turned to walk out, looking back over his shoulder one last time, he could see a small tear slide down her cheek. He grew confident, a few more sessions and her mind would break and then she would be his. His apprentice, his key to overthrowing the Emperor. The droid followed him out as the door hissed, then slammed shut.

_______________________________________________________________________

Time slipped by slowly after his session with the Princess, but he had been busy during it. The screen flickered a soft green across his helm as he read the information that acrolled across. To learn that the Emperor had dispatched his own agent to pursue the stolen plans told Vader that his Master had no faith in him whatsoever. As if the evil Sith Lord had never done his bidding at all...

His anger knew no bounds when he had discovered this. That this "Scout" had been sent to Tattooine to capture the plans. Well he would just have to make sure that he found them first. A blue holo-image glimmered into view and it showed what looked to be a giant slug of a creature. He spoke in a guttural tone, mixed in with low grumbles.

"Jabba, ruler of the Hutt clans, I want you to dispatch one of your bounty hunters. Inform him that he will be looking for a human male with a Wookie for a companion. I do believe that you are searching for him, you will find him on Tattooine with you. " Vader had long known about this man's escape from the Hutts, he was offering him on a silver plater. "You will be rewarded for your efforts." Knowing that the Hutt would agree the transmission was cut off, leaving Vader to ponder what had happened so far.

The Princess was cracking. Soon would break. He merely had to keep applying pressure. The Emperor had to be overthrown. There was no longer any choice. The plans to the Death Star are within his grasp, he had but to reach out and snatch them, and when he did it would be time to make the young Princess fully understand just what being of his blood could bring....

_______________________________________________________________________

Leia was huddled, making herself as small a target as possible, in the back corner of her cell. Her mind reeling from what just had happened. Could it be true? So many things Vader had told her, allowed to happen to her, but it all made a little sense. If her Father had not given her to the Empire, how could they have allowed such behavior? But on the other hand, if he had, then such things were certainly understandable, but not welcomed. Shaking her head as tears streamed down her face, constant since her waking, seeing herself naked. She felt dirty, used. Her body remembered every touch, every flame of pleasure that licked over her body. She had known that it was all in her mind, that her body didn't recieve the pleasure it remembered. And that made it all the worse.

She had enjoyed it, her body had reveled in it. Her cheeks turned a dark red, ashamed and humiliated by this one simple fact. Kneels brought up to her chest, arms cradled around them she remained like this for several hours. The tears just flowing as her mind was conflicted. And on top of all things, he had told her, that he, Lord Vader, was her Father! There was no way that could be true! Leia had known that she was adopted ever since she was a small child, but to hear this? It only brought a new stream of tears as something inside of her core begin to fill with hatred.

Hatred, a word she had never thought of in a sense like this. No, this feeling of rage, hate, a desire to exact revenge was something always brought on by abuse, torment, suffering, something that filled you down to the very foundations of your soul, and when such darkness took your soul, well, you knew no boundaries. Just then the door hissed open deep brown eyes darted to it quickly. A protocol droid with a bundle of clothing and a bucket with a brush, hot water and soap moved quietly into the cell. Leia watched in silence until the droid left. Still, she hesitated. Was the gift a trap? A small concession to the torture she had endured? It felt an eternity later, although it lasted just a few minutes before she finally cleaned herself up donning the clothing that had been left behind. She frowned looking at the clothing that had been left. The frown turned into a grimace as she pulled the clothing on. Better this, than no barrier between her skin and those looking for pleasures from it. It had her encased in head to mid-thigh black with boots to match. The Imperial uniform hugged her body tightly showing off her breasts and firm curve of her ass. The skirt stopping half-way between knees and the tops of her thighs. She could feel a little breeze under her skirt as no new undergarment had been provided. Turning a dark red, heat fanned from her hairline to her chest, she piled her hair on her head into the two side-buns once more. Lying down on the cot, she tried to go to sleep. But there was no sleep for her troubled mind. Leia could feel the depths of the darkness and feel her mind sliding down into this abyss, and in that moment she knew it was only a matter of time before she called it home.


End file.
